


Soundwave/Rumble Kink Meme Fic

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Background incest -- Soundwave and Rumble aren't related but Rumble and Frenzy are, Kink Meme, M/M, Size Kink, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble wants to be spiked by someone other than his fellow cassettes, and Soundwave is the natural choice. Originally posted to the <a href="tfanonkink.livejournal.com/603.html?thread=1138267#t1138267%20">TF Kink Meme</a> years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundwave/Rumble Kink Meme Fic

Soundwave was alone in his quarters as usual, processing information stolen from the Autobots (and from some of the other Decepticons), usual, when Rumble walked in. "I wanna interface, boss." 

Soundwave stared down at Rumble. Well, if he wanted an interface, he could give him one. He pressed the button on his tape deck and said, "Rumble: transform and return."

"Not that sorta interface, Soundwave!" Rumble threw up his hands in exasperation. "If I wanted _that_ I'da said so. I mean, I want you to _'face_ me. I want your big, hard spike, pounding into my little wet valve!"

"Language, Rumble!" Soundwave had been afraid Rumble might have meant that. Since they'd viewed that old tape of Soundwave and Skyfire, a fad for taking absurdly large spikes up one's valve had been sweeping the Nemesis, and it seemed like Rumble had caught it. And unlike most of the rest of the Nemesis' crew, the Cassetticons had a lot of spikes to choose from. This could easily end very badly for his cassette, and he would have to repair the damage. "Interface: ill-advised. Hardware: incompatible. Frenzy: off duty in a groon."

"I'm _bored_ with 'facing Frenzy! We've been 'facing since we were created, and I'm sick and tired of only being able to be 'faced by my own twin brother!" 

"Other cassettes: unavailable?" Soundwave wasn't going to give up _too_ easily.

"No! Ravage is stuck up, the birds are sadists, and Ratbat is frigid." Rumble crossed his arms. "'Sides, I want someone bigger. I want _you_ , boss." Rumble walked up and started rubbing up against Soundwave's legs seductively.

Soundwave grabbed hold of Rumble's hands as they started reaching up toward his panel. "Request: rejected. Reason: you will be damaged." 

"Not if we're careful! C'mon, boss, at least give it a try. It'll be the most intense 'facing _ever_!" Rumble opened up his plating, displaying his valve to Soundwave. Most smaller models such as Rumble were only formatted with a spike or a valve, rather than both as was standard for larger Transformers. This meant that the hardware could be proportionately larger; however, there was only so much space available in Rumble's aft, and at best it would be a tight fit. "C'mon, boss! Tell me you don't want a piece of that! Come and rumble with Rumble!" He pressed the valve lewdly against Soundwave's leg, leaving a small streak of oil behind. 

"Rumble: cease. Cover yourself." 

"Awww, boss, please?" Rumble backed off slightly, but did not close his plating. He looked up into Soundwave's eyes pleadingly, instead of into his crotch lustfully. "I went ta you first, 'cause I know you'll make it good for me. But if _you_ won't do me I'm sure I can find someone who will." 

Soundwave froze, paralyzed at the thought of Rumble's valve, aft, entire body torn into pieces, because he had gone to another Decepticon. A Decepticon who had not taken time to be gentle, who had enjoyed or not cared about Rumble's screams of pain as his spike tore through the valve, through Rumble's fuel lines and into vital components. Which would be what would happen if Rumble found anyone else. Decepticons, as a general rule, were not gentle with each other, and anyone else who would take Rumble up on his offer would damage him either through careless or sadism. And he could not count on Rumble having the sense to know this and not do something foolish. "Request: accepted with conditions." 

"Woo hoo!" Rumble swung himself up into Soundwave's lap, grabbing onto one leg with both of his, grinding. "Thanks boss!"

Soundwave lifted him up off his lap. "First condition: while we interface, you will follow my directions. Second condition: if you are in pain, you will tell me. Third condition: if you are at risk of damage, we will stop. Fourth condition: you will interface with me, or with the other cassettes, only. Penalty for propositioning or interfacing with other mechs: at _minimum_ , confinement to my chest for one orn."

"Yes, boss, I hear ya." He twisted so that he could press his lips to one of Soundwave's hands. "Now can I _feel_ ya?"

Soundwave considered this for a second. "Affirmative." He gently placed Rumble back on his lap.

"Awesome!" Rumble reached up to put his arms around Soundwave's neck and kiss him enthusiastically on the faceplate. "I wish you had a mouth, boss, the humans from France have this awesome kiss that they do and I'd so do it on you if I could."

"Mouth: unnecessary." Soundwave ran his hands gently up and down Rumble's back, then up again to run his fingers along the little winglets of his guns, and then reach behind and inside to put his fingers inside his tape spools.

"Awww, yeah, just like that." Rumble twitched into Soundwave's touch, and then abruptly sat back down into Soundwave's lap, reaching for his pelvic plating again. "C'mon, boss, I've shown you mine, lemme see what I'm gonna get."

Soundwave gasped at the feel of Rumble's small but strong hands above his interface hardware. Yes, letting Rumble see what he was getting into--or, rather, what he wanted to get into him--could do no harm at this point. He initiated the command to retract the cover, displaying to Rumble his valve and the end of his retracted spike. 

"Oh, Soundwave, it's so big..." Rumble could barely fit his hand over the end of it. "Give me more!" he got down on his hands and knees on Soundwave's lap, not coincidentally giving Soundwave an excellent view of his aft, and started licking the end of Soundwave's spike with his tiny gloss. Soundwave let it extend slowly in front of Rumble; putting it into Rumble's mouth was completely out of the question, of course, and it took two hands for him to even get around it, but his touch was arousing nonetheless and Rumble seemed aroused rather than daunted by the size of the spike. When it was about two thirds of the way out, however, Soundwave pulled Rumble off. He made a little disappointed sound, but then grinned. "Gonna take me now?" he wiggled his aft enticingly.

"Negative," said Soundwave, his voice hardly quavering at all. "Rumble: not yet ready. Preparation: necessary." He carried Rumble over to a small table, and put him down on his back. "Lie here."

"Aww, boss, I wanna touch you!" Rumble wiggled but stayed lying down. He didn't want Soundwave to stop.

Soundwave simply picked up a vial of conductive lubricant that he kept for repairs, warmed it in his hands, and covered two fingers in it. Carefully, slowly, he started pushing one of his fingers into Rumble's valve.

"Ohh, Soundwave, give me more, please! Faster! I can take it!" Rumble attempted to press back against the finger, but Soundwave kept to his maddeningly slow pace. "Aaah, Soundwave, your finger is bigger than Frenzy, and he never takes me slow like this, please, please, more!" Soundwave's fingertip connected with the bottom of Rumble's valve; he held Rumble down with his other hand as he slowly, carefully, pulled out and set up a rhythm. Rumble gave out a frustrated keen, begging for more with every push of Soundwave's finger, but Soundwave remained impassive. If Rumble wanted this, he was going to have to wait, because Soundwave was going to do this properly.

When Rumble's begging started being more incoherent, signifying that he was about to reach overload, Soundwave finally started inserting another finger. Rumble yelled, incoherently, exploding into overload as the second finger pressed into him in the first time. Rumble lay there for a moment, appreciating the aftershocks and the feeling of Soundwave's fingers, only a quarter of the way in. Soundwave waited. As the overload wore off, Rumble started feeling discomfort; one finger was more than Rumble was used to taking, two was very close to his limit.

"Second condition: if you are in pain, you are to tell me, Rumble," said Soundwave.

Rumble immediately protested, "It doesn't hurt! It just feels a little funny, maybe a little uncomfortable, but not, like, pain or nothing. Please don't stop!" 

"We will stop if you become damaged." Soundwave moved his fingers slightly back, and then forward again, pressing against the mesh of wires that made up the edge of Rumble's valve, encouraging them to expand around him. Soon Rumble was pushing back against him impatiently again, and he had to hold him down more firmly. Soundwave could tell through his telepathy that Rumble was not in any great amount of pain, and his fingers should be able to monitor for damage. He was not, however, making much progress.

"More, please!" Rumble lay back, still for once, clearly hoping that a show of obedience would convince Soundwave to go faster. 

"Rate of penetration: as fast as is safe. Penetration: aided by relaxation." Soundwave stroked his cassette's chest soothingly, putting a finger into one spool and then the other. Rumble moaned under his touch, still impatient but clearly trying hard to relax under his chest. He pressed his finger against Rumble's mouth, and Rumble eagerly took the tip into his mouth and sucked. Soundwave penetrated a little bit deeper on the next inward thrust.

Soundwave took his finger out of Rumble's mouth, to a wordless protest from the cassette. This time he brought his hand straight down to the up-link hardware concealed in Rumble's chest near his spools, opened it up, and pulled out a cord. He connected it to the corresponding socket in his chest, below his cassette tray, and then pulled out his own cord and connected it Rumble's socket. 

Rumble made a face at him. "I didn't want to interface _this_ way, boss," but stopped protesting as their systems synced up in a modified version of their usual carrier-cassette bond. Connecting like this intensified their telepathic knowledge of each other. It also gave Soundwave control of most of Rumble's systems. This was not usually something Rumble enjoyed at all, but in these circumstances it had its advantages.

Soundwave flooded Rumble's systems with pleasure. In the process, he did not quite manage to remove the connotations and the context of the pleasure, so in the midst of Rumble's pleased reaction and humming systems, there was a laugh, and Rumble said, "Megatron, boss? I'd be jealous, but, damn, I'm not sure who I'm jealous of."

"Rumble: condition four. Megatron is not gentle." Soundwave admonished his cassette, withdrawing the pleasure for just a second. 

Rumble yelped. "Boss! I wasn't serious or nothin'! Wouldn't mind getting some more details, but I'm here with you and not with Megs for a reason."

Soundwave did not bother to reply, merely restarted the pleasure, while quietly shifting through Rumble's systems until he found what he was searching for.

Soundwave turned a switch in Rumble's processor and suddenly his valve _opened_ , allowing Soundwave's fingers to slide all the way to the bottom. "SOUNDWAVE!" Rumble cried out, "Yes! Give it to me! Harder! Faster!"

Instead, Soundwave carefully pulled his fingers out, reapplied lubricant--the command he found had opened the valve, but not lubricated it--and pushed them slowly in again. "Soundwave, yes, your fingers are so big and strong, and I want your spike so _bad_...'FACE ME, Soundwave, please!"

With the close mental bond, and all the pleasure he'd called up to send Rumble, Soundwave was starting to heat up himself, vibrating with pleasure even as he did his best to focus only on Rumble. Slamming in the way Rumble wanted him to was starting to seem tempting. He dampened the mental bond for a moment, calming himself down as he slowly pulled his fingers out of Rumble, then slowly started thrusting.

"Soundwave, boss, yes....!" As Rumble babbled, his valve lubricated intensely as it stretched around Soundwave's fingers. Rumble's whole body vibrated, pulses waving out from his valve to his spark and out through his body and through the hard-line connection to Soundwave. He thrashed about, arms half-transforming as if to tear the Nemesis down in his pleasure.

Soundwave stopped moving his fingers. "Rumble. Relax, or we will not proceed." 

"Oh.....slag." Rumble managed to stop the larger movements of his body, including the transformations of his arms, but he was still twitching all over and his fans were struggling to cool his systems. Inside Rumble's valve, the effect was only intensified. Soundwave's fingers were surrounded by small, involuntary clenches, sparks, and drops of fluid. It felt delightful on Soundwave's digits and could only feel more delightful on his spike. Somewhere in his processor he thought he should be reprimanding Rumble for his language, but it hardly seemed a high priority at the moment. 

A few more strokes of Soundwave's fingers, and Rumble was as ready as he was going to be. He slowly pulled his fingers out.

Rumble groaned involuntarily, then looked up hopefully. "Are you gonna do it now? Please?" 

The sheer want in Rumble's voice, thrumming through his systems, as the usually unruly cassette lay open and begging before Soundwave...but Soundwave had to stay in control here. "Affirmative. Conditions: as enumerated previously." 

Clearly something had leaked through Soundwave's efforts at detachment. Rumble grinned wide at him. "You know you want me!" He exclaimed gleefully, trying to display himself even more enticingly.

Soundwave simply lifted Rumble up, carefully arranging him on the very edge of the table, legs spread wide. He quickly put some more lubricant on his spike, without touching himself more than was necessary, then lined his spike up with Rumble's valve, carefully pressing in just slightly.

"Ohhhhhhhh," said Rumble. Soundwave could feel a bit of pain come through the link, although it was dwarfed by Rumble's excitement about taking his carrier's massive spike. When Rumble demanded, "More!" Soundwave pressed in just a little bit more. 

Soundwave could feel Rumble's impatience, but also his discomfort. He put his hands down on Rumble's shoulders, holding him down--Rumble would have almost no leverage in this position, but he did not want to take chances. Nor did he want to take away control of Rumble's body directly, though he would if necessary; this was much more enjoyable for both of them without mind control.

Another little push in, and Soundwave's own sensations were starting to overtake him--Rumble was _tight_. Almost tight enough to be painful around him, but not quite, and Soundwave was seriously wondering why he'd never taken a cassette before. He certainly planned to again. 

If this worked out, that is.

He slid in a little further and Rumble screamed. Soundwave stopped cold, even as his sonic analysis and line into Rumble's systems identified the scream as one of pleasure, a scream that was oh-so-pleasant as it passed through Soundwave's systems. Rumble looked up at him defensively and said, "It doesn't hurt! Keep going!" 

Another small push. The wires of Rumble's valve were starting to spark pleasingly along Soundwave's spike; with a smaller, stretched valve, there were fewer of them, but more intense than he was used to. Rumble's pedes scrabbled against Soundwave's lower chest, too short to reach around his waist. The second time Soundwave had to mentally cancel a "play" command, he removed his hands from Rumble's shoulders and took hold of his pedes, again, holding them spread and in the air. In a split second, operating on sheer instinct and lust, Rumble pressed his arms down to the table and shoved himself forward onto Soundwave's spike. "BOSS!" he cried out.

"Rumble!" Soundwave's monotone broke as more of his spike was suddenly enclosed in Rumble's tight valve, wires stretching, and a few of them breaking to accommodate his girth. "Be still! Alternative: stop, now." 

Rumble gasped. "I don't think you want to do that." 

"My desires: irrelevant." Soundwave forced his emotional control back over himself, forcing his mind, his voice, and his body to remain absolutely still. "Your behavior: reckless. Your valve: damaged."

"Soundwave, please! It's only a few wires. It hardly works, you can tell--" Rumble threw open the connection between them, showing Soundwave the slight pain and the overwhelming pleasure and frustration that overlaid it.

Soundwave barely refrained from giving in to Rumble's lust then and there. "As you wish." Slowly and gently he pulled back, thrust into Rumble a little further than before, and then pulled back again. Rumble rocked back and forth with him, suspended by his legs, unresisting, overwhelmed by sensation.

Finally then Soundwave was in as far as he was going to get, the tip of spike pressed against the bottom of Rumble's valve. Half of his spike was still exposed, but any further in and Rumble _would_ break. He and Rumble were silent for just a moment, adjusting to the feeling, and then Rumble looked down at Soundwave's spike and said, "More?"

"Further penetration: impossible," said Soundwave, forcing the truth of this through the bond, feeding Rumble the exact specifications of Rumble's valve, stretched to its limit over half of Soundwave's spike.

Rumble gave a low growl of arousal. "No one's ever showed me the inside of my own valve like that, boss. I think I like it." Rumble used the blueprints of his valve to direct the flow of electricity through the mesh, jumping from valve to spike in a spiral. In time with the electricity, Rumble's low growl slowly rose up through the octaves, vibrating through Soundwave's systems through his arms, his spike, and the hard-line connection.

Soundwave couldn't get up the concentration to vocalize. He simply sent the pleasure he was feeling straight back into Rumble, flooding the the small mech's structure and processor with sound, electricity and emotion. 

Rumble's whole body arched up under the onslaught, crying out, "Soundwave!" 

As the tight valve flexed and moved around Soundwave's spike, Soundwave replied, low and loud, "Rumble." 

It was almost, but not quite, an overload, and it was tainted by a spark of pain and the rupture of a few more wires in Rumble's valve. "Rumble. Lay still." Soundwave stroked Rumble's chest plating soothingly. 

"Yes, boss," Rumble said, and then added: "I'll stay still if you'll move!" 

An astrosecond later, Rumble had stilled himself as much as was going to be possible in this situation. Soundwave, too, collected himself as much as possible with the tight valve around his spike and the open, submissive Cassetticon laid out before him. He pulled almost all the way out, slowly, and then, equally slowly, slid all the way back in. He wasn't a quarter of the way out again before Rumble started moaning and talking again, and not half the way back in before Rumble started moving against him; but Soundwave was only feeling pleasure from his cassette, and was far too aroused to stop simply for disobedience.

It was completely unlike the experiences Soundwave was used to from similar-sized partners; slow and gentle instead of hard and fast, and yet equally intense. Neither of them was going to last long; Soundwave was only on his fourth full thrust when Rumble _clenched_ around him, crying out in pleasure and pouring electricity into Soundwave's systems as he overloaded. Soundwave, his processor halfway into Rumble's systems as his spike was in Rumble's body, was dragged along with, holding his spike still with the last vestiges of his self control (so as not to damage the tightened valve) as his own energy poured out through his spike, meeting and combining with Rumble's.

For nearly a breem after their overloads, Soundwave stood and waited, supporting Rumble's pedes and waiting for the Cassetticon to recover, as they both basked in the aftershocks. Rumble beamed up at him. "That was awesome, boss. When can we do it again?"

Soundwave pulled out, slowly and carefully. "Soon."

"Radical!" Rumble pulled the connector wires off his chest and swung himself up to sit, briefly, on the edge of the table, then immediately jumped down to the floor, standing with legs spread, and trying to look as though the entire procedure was planned and not at all in response to the pain in his aft. "Maybe I better recharge, first, though. Lemme in?" 

Soundwave gently pressed his hand to the top of Rumble's helmet, and then moved it down to Rumble's lips. Rumble kissed it. "You should really get yourself a mouth one of these days, boss," Rumble said, as he folded himself into his cassette form. For tonight, Soundwave took the cassette in his arms and carefully placed him into his slot. Their systems synchronized into the familiar, comforting interface of cassette and host, and Soundwave pulled a small cube of energon out of his subspace to resupply both mechs' systems as he cleaned up the evidence of their tryst and returned to his duties.


End file.
